Evolution
by Gwen Harkness
Summary: For the team it's just a routine evening of Weevil hunting but a mysterious finding down a dark alleyway changes everything. Please R
1. In the Beginning

_A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction ever so please be nice._

_A huge thank you to JazziePerson (Jaz) for beta-ing this story and being a huge help on the website in general. _

_Thank you BBC for making Torchwood, it doesn't belong to me, I am just playing with their brilliant idea. _

_Please review, it will make me very happy and encourage me to carry on writing._

_Enjoy._

As Gwen rounded the corner of the dark alleyway, she stopped dead. She hadn't expected this. Tosh had said that it was just a couple of weevils who had gone rouge again_. _Well, Tosh was wrong this time. Gwen instinctively raised her gun and took a step back to draw level with Jack.

"What the hell happened here?" Gwen asked in a low, frightened whisper.

"I wish I knew Gwen. I wish I knew," Jack replied before raising his voice to speak into the comm. "Are you getting this Tosh?"

"Hang on, I'm just bringing up a visual link," Tosh's voice crackled through the ear piece, "Oh God". Tosh's voice too became a whisper as she saw the image flicker into view. Owen came to stand behind Tosh and the same look of horror crossed his face when he saw the CCTV footage of the street.

"Do you have any idea what happened yet Tosh?" Jack asked, looking over at Gwen who still had refused to lower her gun even though there really wasn't any threat to the pair now.

"I've never seen anything like it." Owen replied for Tosh who was frantically typing on another of her computers.

"I'm trying to get footage of the street before you arrived but my search isn't bringing anything up. About five minutes before you got there all the CCTV just went down, I don't understand why." Tosh said, sounding confused.

Jack took a step forwards to investigate what exactly had happened. Gwen followed, slightly more cautiously than Jack had, keeping her gun at the ready the whole time.

"Gwen, they're all dead. You can put the gun away." Jack said.

"But how...how...weevils...they don't...they can't ..." Gwen was lost for words. She just didn't understand how this could have happened. "Jack, what are you doing?" Gwen said in horror as she watched him reach out one hand and touch the weevil's arm.

"Still warm," Jack concluded.

"You mean they only just died?" Gwen asked

Just then, back at the Hub, Ianto entered carrying a Tesco bag. "What's wrong with you two?" he asked.

"Come and see for yourself" Tosh replied as Ianto ditched the carrier bag on the sofa and hurried over to see what all the others seemed so involved in.

Ianto stopped dead when he saw the screen. He then peered at it again and blinked a few times to check that he was seeing right. On the screen was the end of the alleyway and against the back wall there was a line of hooks; attached to each hook was a rope and on the end of each rope there was a weevil. It was like some crazy weevil suicide attempt but weevils would never be clever enough to do this. No, this was the work of someone who knew what they were doing. They must have been to be able to get ten or so weevils all hung up along a wall and still get out alive. The fact that they were hung wasn't the only thing. They were all wearing ear-pieces. Ianto gasped when he saw the ear-pieces.

"Ianto, what is it?" Tosh asked worriedly.

"The ear-pieces, they're just like the ones that were worn when the Cybermen..." he broke off.

"Jack, did you hear that?" Tosh voiced through the intercom, "The ear-pieces are just like the ones that were worn at the fall of Torchwood One!"

Suddenly the weevil in the centre's eyes jolted open but the rest of its body stayed motionless. It hung there; still limp like it should be dead, but its eyes had definitely just opened.

"B-b-b-but, you're...dead!" Gwen stammered, as she was pulled backwards by Jack. Jack then stepped in front of her as if to protect her from whatever was going on with the weevil.

"Something wrong?" Tosh asked.

"Tosh, can you run a scan? Gwen and I are the only two living things in this alleyway, right?" Jack said quickly.

"Yeah," Owen replied reading the results at the bottom of the screen "Why?"

"Because this one's not dead..." Jack tailed off.


	2. There was Light

_A/N: Second chapter, at last. Sorry it took a while. (By the way everyone this will be the third time you get this in your inbox because each time I publish it I notice another massive typo so I end up changing it)_

_Thank you Jazzieperson (Jaz) for Beta-ing and thank you BBC for making Torchwood, it doesn't belong to me._

_With any luck I will have the next chapter up sometime soon (remember reviews always encourage me) and I have an idea for another story so I am going to start __writing_ that and see how that goes.

_Enjoy_

"Jack, Gwen, you need to get out of there, fast!" screamed Tosh.

"Why?.. Tosh, what's happening?" Jack asked.

"It's the radiation. The levels, they're just..." Tosh was lost for words. Jack grabbed Gwen's arm trying to pull her back but she wouldn't move. She seemed to be frozen, not responding to anything Jack or any of the others were saying.

"Jack, you need to get out of there!" Owen said.

"I'm not leaving her." Jack replied, trying harder to pull Gwen's stiff body from the danger. He was paying so much attention to Gwen that he didn't seem to notice the other "dead" Weevils' eyes begin to open. Like a Mexican wave, false life swept through the line. The eyes opened, but still each body stayed motionless.

Snapping out of her trance, Gwen screamed. The weevil's bodies had begun to move. They fought against the restraints on their necks, snarling and gnashing their teeth. One, to the left of the line, snapped at Gwen, only just missing her shoulder with its sharp teeth.

"Gwen, get back," Jack shouted, "That's an order." This time Gwen listened and she automatically recoiled as if she had been released. Jack pulled anti-weevil spray from a pocket in his greatcoat and sprayed it at the weevils. They didn't even falter; unhindered, they thrashed and strained with ever increasing vigour.

"Tosh, it's not working... What's going on... Owen?" Jack spoke quickly; his usually cheeky American voice sounding desperate.

"Jack, they're dead. Are you sure it's not just a trick of the light?" Tosh replied, sounding baffled by Jack's discovery.

Ianto turned his back on the screen and everyone else to sit alone with his thoughts. He was lost in his memories; the Cybermen had taken Lisa from him a long time ago. Although none of the others acknowledged his earlier warnings about the ear pieces, Ianto couldn't help the feeling telling him that it was crucial. He glanced sideways at one of the Hub's many CCTV monitors. It depicted the vault, but it was Janet's cell that drew his attention. He watched her for a minute. She was frozen; standing up straight and completely still in the centre of the room. A strange blue glow enveloped her whole body, radiating from her eyes a piercing ice blue.

At the same time, the weevils hanging in the alleyway with Gwen and Jack jolted upright; suddenly rigid and silent. They were consumed by a blue glow, mimicking Janet. For a moment there was an eerie silence bathed in an icy blue hue.

The sirens in the Hub began to scream. Tosh spun to face the nearest data screen; a huge radiation spike, there, in the Hub and also in the alleyway. Tosh quickly traced the spike of energy straight to the vault and brought up the CCTV. Ianto darted into the main Hub area to warn Tosh and Owen . However, by the horrified expressions on their faces he could see that the screen had already revealed the terrifying truth .

"Tosh, can you hear me? Something really weird is going on here." An anxious Gwen's voice breathed through the comm.

"Gwen, we sort of have our own problems right now." Owen replied sarcastically.

"Why? What's going on over there?" came the hesitant reply.

"A huge radiation spike just like yours and Janet is..."

"...Glowing," Gwen finished. "It's happening here too. But if it's anything to do with the ear pieces, how could it be affecting Janet?"

"Remember what I told you about them being telepathic? Well, I think it's that, just amplified." Tosh explained.

"So you mean someone is harnessing that telepathy, increasing the power to transmit energy and...I don't know what after that." Owen asked, finally working it out.

"The radiation! It's increasing in the alleyway but not here. I think that's the main source. Whatever is happening there is being mirrored here with about a five minute delay," Tosh concluded. "You really need to leave."

"Oh my God! My head! Jack!" Gwen cried out, clasping her hands to her head. She felt her legs go weak with the pain as Jack rushed towards her, catching her as she fell.

"Jack, leave, now! I don't know what is going on but you need to get her back to the Hub so I can look at her," Owen ordered, his medical training automatically kicking in. "I don't know why you haven't been affected, but you need to get back. Janet isn't the only other weevil in Cardiff and if that's what's happening to the rest of them, we need to work out why and fast."


	3. And God Divided the Light from the Dark

A/N:_So here it is, the third chapter. I'm really really really sorry for not updating until now, it's a really long complicated story but I'm back no__w for good._

_Thank you Jazzieperson (Jaz) for Beta-ing and thank you BBC for making Torchwood, it doesn't belong to me._

_I promise promise promise I will have the next chapter up very soon as an apology for being away for so long, I have got everything up to halfway through the fifth chapter sat on my computer, I only need chapter names now so expect chapter four soon._

_Enjoy _

Jack slung Gwen's arm round his shoulder. She was still conscious but very much preoccupied with keeping the burning pain in her head at bay. Jack struggled forward with her body before sweeping her clean off her feet, making her easier to carry.

"What about the Weevils?" Ianto asked from the Hub.

"Gwen's more important," Jack replied blankly, "I'll cordon the area off but right now we have bigger problems on our hands."

Jack carefully lifted Gwen's body into the passenger seat of the SUV, his hand brushing her cheek ever so slightly as he did.

"Jack, the CCTV's down again," Tosh said through the intercom, sounding confused again.

"I'm going back to check it out. I'll be one second, Gwen." he said quickly, glancing at Gwen who was beginning acknowledge the situation again. Jack turned the corner, back into the alleyway. Then he stopped in shock.

"Tosh, have you got the CCTV back yet?" Jack asked "because I think you want to see this." Jack heard the faint sound of Tosh's typing then she stopped, just like he had.

"Jack...the Weevils they're just...gone." Tosh said slowly.

"Well, at least we don't have to clean up now." Owen remarked.

"But why? Weevils don't just disappear and these ones really didn't look like they were going anywhere in a hurry." Jack said through the intercom as soon as he was in the SUV. His hand unconsciously reached out to gently brush Gwen's hair from her eyes. She'd woken up for a short while but fallen asleep almost as soon as they had left, despite Jack's best efforts to keep her awake.

"I'm not sure Jack. There was just this radiation spike and then...nothing. They just went, without a trace." Tosh replied. They carried on this puzzled conversation for about five more minutes until suddenly it all went silent at the Hub.

"Tosh, Owen, Ianto? Are you still there? Hello?" Jack said. He pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator, worrying for his team's sudden loss of communication. Jack had almost reached the Hub when his mobile rang.

"Jack, are you there? It's Ianto."

"Yeah I'm here, but where the hell have _you_ been?" Jack asked.

"The Hub just went into lockdown all of a sudden. Then the next thing I knew we were all lying on the floor by Tosh's desk. I am the only one who has woken up so far, Tosh and Owen are still out cold. I used the water tower as a relay again and called you." Ianto explained.

"Ianto, stay exactly where you are... Since our last disaster with the Hub going into lockdown I decided to install a way of restoring the power externally. I should be there very soon, try and wake up Tosh and Owen and we will find out exactly what happened when I get there." Jack said, trying to sound reassuring.

Five minutes later, the black SUV rolled up at Roald Dahl Plass. Jack gently shook Gwen awake and led her across to the sealed doors of the Hub. Jack then pressed his watch against the door which clicked opened immediately. The pair rushed into the Hub, almost as if they expected some sort of crisis, to find Owen and Tosh huddled round the computer and Ianto making coffee.

"Tosh, have you run a full scan to diagnose the reason for the lock down? Owen, have you checked everyone for signs of concussion?" Jack asked almost as soon as he had entered the Hub.

"Everyone's fine. Slight headache but otherwise physically fine." Owen replied.

"I'm going through our CCTV footage now. It stopped working when we went into lockdown, but we have some up until then and if it's an internal problem then I can find it from here. It also may give us a bit of an insight into exactly why we all ended up on the floor." Tosh explained.

"Coffee anyone?" Ianto offered. Everyone nodded appreciatively. Jack came to stand over Tosh's shoulder and Owen led Gwen to the autopsy bay to check her over. Yet again, despite all Tosh's fancy CCTV and scans, it was Ianto who noticed the most important thing. As he walked over to pick up the shopping bag that he had abandoned when he had first entered, he glanced up at a screen showing the vault just like he had done many times before. At first Ianto refused to believe what he saw but when he took a closer look he realized that what he had seen was correct.

"Jack, I think you might want to look at this." Ianto shouted across the Hub. Jack looked up, worried.

"Ianto, are you sure?" Jack asked. When Ianto nodded, Jack turned to Tosh, but she had got there before him and was already bringing up the CCTV in the vault.

At that moment, Gwen and Owen entered, deep in conversation.

"I just don't understand what was wrong. In the alleyway, you were in agony. Then you were fine; as if it had never happened." insisted Owen.

"I'm fine. I already said and I don't see why everyone is making such a fuss..." Gwen tailed off as she saw everyone round the screen talking hurriedly, "What happened?" she asked Jack slowly.

"Janet's gone," Jack replied looking up at Gwen, "And I bet that what happened in the alleyway to you has happened here. I don't know what's going on here Gwen, but I think it's all connected. Something or someone is taking every Weevil in Cardiff. There are few hundred weevils in the sewers and I reckon that if you want Weevils, then that's where you go. If we don't do something fast then the whole of South Wales is going to end up in the same position as you. Gwen, Owen, we're going to the sewers."

"I always get the best job..." Owen said sarcastically.


	4. And the Darkness He Called Night

_A/N: Fourth chapter for you people, see I told you it wouldn't be too long to wait. _

_Thank you Jazzieperson (Jaz) for Beta-ing and thank you BBC for making Torchwood, it doesn't belong to me._

_By the way, huge thank you to my friend who is letting me borrow her bible for chapter names though I am seriously running out of quotes._

_Next chapter should be up soon, in the meantime pretty pretty please review and tell me what you think, I would be grateful for any suggestion too._

_Enjoy_

The moonlight shone down on a black SUV as it parked in a space outside a local, rundown skateboard park. Three figures slipped out, pretty much unnoticed. The three figures began to walk across the car park. They stopped in the middle and the tallest crouched down and began to speak.

"Here," Jack beckoned Gwen and Owen over, indicating a manhole cover in the ground. "The Weevils mainly live about twenty yards north of this manhole; it's the closest I could get. No messing about or taking excessive risks. Remember, these are Weevils and we always need to be wary and alert; tell me if you see anything and get out of there at the slightest sign of trouble." Jack knew his team could easily deal with Weevils, they had proved that long ago, but for some reason he felt on edge. Jack couldn't help remembering what had happened when he went to retrieve the second resurrection gauntlet; he knew that they were deep underground and there were only three of them and approximately seventy Weevils.

Jack and Owen reached out and with a lot of effort they slid the heavy, metal manhole cover off to reveal a dark hole in the ground. Instantly, Gwen shone her torch down the gap. The walls of the vertical tunnel were made of concrete and there was a ladder attached to the wall. Jack knelt down by the hole and gently lowered himself down inside. He cautiously took a couple of steps down, going deeper and shone his torch around in the darkness.

"It's clear but be careful, the steps are slippery." Jack said. Gwen followed him down with Owen behind her.

"I hate the sewers. It's dirty, it's unhygienic. And what is that smell?" Owen said, disgusted.

"That would be sewage." Gwen replied.

"It's disgusting." Owen said. Gwen grimaced, remembering that disastrous trip to the countryside when Owen had said just that about the country.

Eventually, Jack reached the bottom and jumped off the ladder before reaching out and lifting Gwen off the step. Owen jumped down after her and the three stood together, talking in whispers.

"Tosh has programmed a map into my watch and according to this, we are here," Jack whispered, indicating a map that had popped up on the screen "and the Weevils are here. We need to go left but be quiet, I know we are very unlikely to get out of here without causing some disturbance, but try to avoid waking the Weevils."

"Jack, I think we know how to deal with Weevils, I've faced them hundreds of times before." Gwen said looking at Jack, her voice sounding slightly sarcastic.

"I know Gwen. I'm not saying you can't cope, it's just we have never come across anything like this before and this is Weevil territory. Not many people have been down here before and it's new to me, just watch out." Jack replied. He did truly sound anxious. Gwen couldn't help being touched by his concern for them and some of the irritation evaporated from her face.

The team began to walk quietly towards the point indicated by the pulsing red light on Jack's watch. As they reached the final bend, Jack put both his arms out to stop Gwen and Owen from moving any further. Jack then gestured to them to stay exactly where they were and he took a few steps forward on his own. He turned the corner, completely disappearing from view for the rest of his team. Gwen and Owen held their breath. Neither of them dared to move. They waited in silence for Jack.

Eventually, they saw him reappear from around the corner. There had been no noise while Jack had been gone and he wasn't stained with blood. Owen decided this was a good sign.

"They're all asleep." Jack whispered hoarsely. He motioned to Gwen and Owen to follow him. Cautiously, they rounded the corner only to be greeted by the sight of about seventy sleeping weevils. They were all slumped against the walls of the sewer pipes as they might have expected. In fact there didn't seem to be anything unusual about the Weevils at all... They were just as they always were; no blue lights, no hangings, just sleeping weevils.

The team approached the tunnel cautiously. Soon, it widened into an open space. They began to split up as to cover more ground. Jack went directly down the middle, winding expertly through the huddles of slumbering Weevils. He looked at each one carefully for any signs that they may be about to wake up, he also kept one eye on Gwen and Owen, watching for any sign of danger.

Owen weaved up the left side and he too was watching the weevils' every breath intently. Owen, unlike Jack was more focused on watching the radiation levels on Tosh's PDA, even though they appeared to be fine. He then slipped his phone out and began to take photos for Tosh to analyse on their return to the Hub.

Gwen went straight up the right hand side towards the back corner of the room. She wove her way in and out of the Weevils, being careful not to get too close. Then, just for one second, she took her eyes off the floor; a mistake that may well have cost her her life. Gwen tripped and fell, landing heavily against one of the walls. It cracked slightly and the whole top section of the concrete spiralled down. The slabs hit the floor, the impact creating a deafening crash.

"Run!" Jack yelled, having reached the top. He was close enough to Gwen to grab her hand and pull her up as he raced past. Jack glanced sideways as he watched Owen flee from the room as well. Gwen could feel the blood pumping through her head, her heart was racing and her hands were hot as she gripped Jack's while they ran together.

They reached the corner and turned it, not even wasting time looking back. Jack had learnt a long time ago that Weevils could definitely run and he didn't want any of his team trapped with a whole group of snarling Weevils. They had all reached the ladder by this time. Owen was just ahead of them and was already a couple of steps up. Jack leapt onto the ladder and followed Owen, he looked back for Gwen. She had stopped, just stopped where she was; she seemed to be listening for something.

"Gwen, what _are_ you doing? I'm not leaving without you! Come on!" Jack shouted, stepping down a few steps and reaching out for Gwen's hand. Gwen pulled away and remained still and silent.

"Gwen! Now!" Jack yelled. He knew the Weevils couldn't be far away by now and Gwen was still not even on the ladder.

"No, Jack, listen." Gwen said to Jack.

"Gwen, there's nothing. Come on or we're all going to get killed!"

"No, but that's the thing. There _is _nothing, but if there's nothing," Gwen started and a look of realisation flooded Jack's face "If there _is_ nothing... then, where _are_ the Weevils?"


	5. It Was More Cunning Than Any Beast

_A/N: Right, chapter five for you all. _

_Thank you Jazzieperson (Jaz) for Beta-ing and thank you BBC for making Torchwood, it doesn't belong to me. _

_Seriously running out of chapter titles, my mum was sat here going through the bible looking for ones that would suit this chapter. _

_Thank you so much to the people that reviewed, this chapter is for you._

_Chapter six is all written so I hope to have it out soon, chapter seven almost done I think then we'll just have to see._

_Enjoy_

Jack stared at Gwen, slowly processing what she had said. He listened again but still, nothing. Where were the Weevils? They should have come after them by now.

Suddenly, it hit him! He leapt forwards; running down the tunnel back towards where the rubble had fallen. He turned backwards mid step and yelled for Gwen and Owen. Gwen pulled herself together and raced after Jack with Owen in close pursuit.

Jack, Gwen and Owen made their way through the Weevils, retracing their steps. All the Weevils were sound asleep, laid in their respective corners, they hadn't moved from the position they were in originally. Some of the rubble from the wall had fallen on one in the farthest back corner but still the Weevil, his legs pinned to the floor, didn't move.

"Owen, we need to run some tests on these Weevils. I need blood, DNA structure, brain wave patterns, pulse, temperature, the whole lot. Just give me the stats," Jack commanded "Gwen, send those photos that Owen took back to Tosh at the Hub, she might be able to get something more from them than we've done. I'm going to wander around a bit and see if I can find anything." Jack finished as he took Owen's phone and gave it to Gwen.

Owen sat down by the nearest Weevil. He examined it first, checking it over and writing down the results in his old lab results book. He took blood from the Weevil and began processing it in the laboratory testing machine before hooking it up a various array of monitors and equipment.

Gwen finished sending the photos quickly before hurrying back to Jack who was pacing about next to a Weevil.

"Jack, I thought you were meant to be doing something?" Gwen sounded irritated.

"I _was_," he said very simply. He looked up at Gwen's puzzled face and quickly expanded on his explanation "I'm just not getting anything from them at all... the might as well be dead for all the results I am getting. They aren't even moving whilst asleep, which brings me to another thing; Weevils always snore. They aren't even doing that at the moment."

"Oi, you lot, come look at this," Owen beckoned Jack and Gwen over and pointed at a small electronic screen displaying a formula.

"Shit." Jack said looking at the screen.

"What is it?" Gwen asked "This C4H10O formula thingy on the screen?"

"Methoxypropane. Sleeping gas," Owen stated blankly "these Weevils have Methoxypropane in their blood."

"So someone has knocked out every single Weevil in the sewers of Cardiff." Gwen concluded. Then she saw something across the room, one Weevil in particular that interested her. Gwen ran across to it closely followed by Jack and Owen. The Weevil seemed just like every other Weevil at a glance, curled up in a corner, slumped against one of the walls, surrounded by a few other Weevils. As Jack neared the creature though he looked down at his watch, just a glance down, only for a second out of habit but it was still enough for him to notice something flash up on the screen. He recognised the number instantly. It was the number used to identify Janet.

"Gwen, Owen, it's Janet." Jack looked at them, their expression of shock mirroring his.

"I thought this one looked familiar but I couldn't work out exactly why; now I know. Where's the earpiece she was wearing before gone? Anyway, what the hell is she doing down here? Those cells in the hub aren't easy to escape without a trace and if she did escape then why is she knocked out in Cardiff sewers?" Gwen sounded puzzled. She couldn't think straight; in fact she was beginning to feel a bit dizzy herself. She blinked a few times trying to get it all straight in her head. What were Cardiff's entire Weevil population doing asleep in the sewers? Why had Janet disappeared from the vaults and ended up down here?

"Gwen, are you okay?" Jack asked sounding concerned. His voice sounded distant to Gwen, like he was calling from the end of a tunnel and when she turned to look at him his face was blurred. She shook her head before her knees gave way beneath her and she collapsed. Jack caught her as she fell and laid her down softly on the cold, damp floor of the tunnel.

"Owen, we need to get out of here. I'll carry her until we get to the stairs but then I'm going to need some help," Jack said reeling off the orders. Owen didn't seem to hear him though "Owen!" No sooner had Jack said his name Owen's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed too. Jack put his arms out to cushion Owen's fall and laid him next to Gwen.

"Tosh, Ianto, you there?" Jack asked, switching on his comm.

"Always," Tosh smiled "Anything to report, Captain?"

"It's Gwen and Owen; they just collapsed next to me and..." Jack begun to feel light headed.

"Jack, are you still there?"

"Yeah but I'm not..." Jack tailed off as he too fell next to Owen and Gwen. His head hit the cold stone floor and the earpiece shattered upon impact with the ground.

"Jack!" Tosh exclaimed. The comm. went dead.


	6. What is this You Have Done?

_A/N: Here's chapter 6. Sorry it's taken a while, got a bit distracted planning a story I'm going to co-write with __XDevil-Wolf-ChanX and reading other fanfiction but I am on school holidays now for eight lovely long weeks so I have much more time to write._

_Thank you BBC for making Torchwood, it doesn't belong to me._

_Pretty please keep reviewing for me and chapter seven will be out soon._

_Enjoy _

Deep in the sewers below Cardiff, a huge metal door slid open. Three shiny, silver metal men stepped through the door. Each one had the letter C branded on its metallic chest and hollow, black, emotionless eyes. They stopped outside the door and used the keypad embedded in the wall to seal it.

"Take the Weevils. They will be used for testing." The first Cyberman said in an electronic monotone. The five cybermen proceeded down the tunnel until it opened out into a chamber.

"Jack!" Tosh yelled into the com. again. Silence. Tosh began typing frantically on her keyboard, trying again and again to restore the signal. Ianto appeared behind her looking worried.

"What wrong Tosh? Are Jack and the others ok?" Ianto asked.

"Gwen and Owen have collapsed and Jack's com. has gone dead. We're going to have to go down there and find them, but they took the SUV" gasped Tosh.

"I've got my car." Ianto replied. With that, they both raced from the hub. It didn't take long to get to the skateboard park; they pulled up next to the SUV and got out.

"I've tracked them using heat detection, they're twenty yards North of here, this is the closest manhole" explained Tosh. She slotted a big magnetic clamp onto the manhole cover and lifted it off effortlessly.

"What's that?" Ianto asked pointing at the clamp.

"Present from Jack's Doctor. Alien, can lift any weight apparently, even strong enough to stop you falling into the void. Well at least that's what Jack says, though what Jack says isn't always quite the truth" Tosh laughed. They both looked down the hole and back up at each other grimacing.

"Ladies first" Ianto smiled. Tosh gave him a sarcastic look but climbed down the ladder closely followed by Ianto.

"This way" Tosh whispered pointing left and switching her torch on. They both walked in silence for a while down the tunnel. Finally they came to an opening.

"Look, over there!" Ianto whispered, pointing at three human figures lying among the Weevils. Suddenly Tosh froze.

"Ianto, what's that?" She asked.

"What's what?"

"That noise, the footsteps and voices. Ianto, listen!" They both listened.

"Tosh, I think you're imagining..." He stopped.

"There it is again," She said "Ianto, quick! Someone's coming we've got to go!"

"What about Jack, Gwen and Owen? What if whoever's coming sees them?"

"Ianto come on. They'll be fine, our visitors seem to be arriving from over there. As long as they don't look to closely here then they might remain hidden for now." Tosh grabbed his hand and dragged him round the corner... "We can watch from here." Toshiko took out a fancy looking piece of equipment and began to film the scene unfolding in front of them while Ianto watched in horror.

Three metal men marched into the chamber, their footsteps heavy and their presence dominating.

"Confirm state of primitive life form" ordered the first.

"Dormant"

"Take these to the Cyberboss" The first one said indicating the Weevils closest to them. The third Cyberman who had been silent so far opened a small draw in its metal abdomen. It took out a large net with a rope attached and threw it over three of the Weevils. The Cybermen each took one of the ropes attached to the net and began to drag it from the chamber back to the door. The first Cyberman punched in the code and the door slid open again. They dragged the net through. Behind the door was a small corridor which finally opened out into a large room. The room had a central consol made of the same shiny material as the bodies of the Cybermen. It was covered in dials, screens and monitors. From the main room there were four other rooms coming off it, they were labelled Upgrades, Cyberboss and The Chambers. The three Cybermen dragged the net towards the door labelled Cyberboss. As they did so the Weevils began to stir inside the net. There were two more Cybermen guarding the door.

"Weevils for the Cyberboss" The guards parted to let the three Cybermen through. They dragged the net into the room. This room was almost in total darkness but had the same metallic walls and floor as the rest of the underground rooms. At the end there was a huge screen showing a Cyberman face.

"Cyberboss, we have what you require." The first Cyberman said, the blue lights inside its mouth blinking in synchronisation with its speech.

The weevils stared out vacantly from the net, confused and dazed.

"Finally they will join me," The Cyberboss said, his voice was lower than the other cybermen, almost like a growl "Begin the upgrade."

The three Cyberman left the room dragging the net behind them and entered the room labelled Upgrades. Inside there were three tables with restraints at each corner. Above each was a terrifying array of electronic saws and blades. The Weevil's bodies were forced onto the tables by the cybermen and secured in position. As they left the room the door locked behind them.

"Commence upgrade" The Cyberman said. There was a low whirr then a scraping sound like fingernails on a blackboard. The finally a squeal of pain as the blades and saws met the flesh of the Weevils. The Cybermen marched out of the room leaving Weevils to the mercy of the machines.


	7. I Will Greatly Multiply Your Sorrow

_A/N: Chapter seven for you all._

_Thank you BBC for making Torchwood, it doesn't belong to me. _

_This chapter's got a video in it from Youtube. I wasn't actually looking for videos I was just on Youtube, watching random Torchwood stuff like you do and I found this and was just like: Wow this would fit so perfectly into the story. So when the bit with the link comes in just copy it into your browser and take out the spaces._

_Enjoy_

Tosh and Ianto watched the Cybermen leave, dragging their net of captive Weevils. They both stood in silence long after the Cybermen had left. Finally Tosh turned round to face Ianto. His eyes were full of tears and his bottom lip wobbled as he tried desperately to hold it together.

"Those...those monsters," He stammered "They killed her, they killed Lisa. My Lisa." Tosh looked at him sympathetically and put her arms round her friend to hug him.

"We're going to stop them Ianto. We're going to find out what they're doing to those Weevils and we're going to stop them. We won't let them hurt anyone else ever again." Tosh said, finally letting go of him.

Ianto just nodded at her, "Thanks"

"But we can't stop them without the rest of the team who inconveniently happen to be mysteriously knocked out over there on the floor... Ianto can you check them over for me, I know you're not a doctor but just the obvious, pulse, breathing, injuries, you know. I'm going to test their blood and try and wake them up because it would make our job a hell of a lot easier if they could just get up and tell us what happened." Tosh said switching back to her usual organised, together self. Ianto and Tosh left their hiding place and sat down by Jack, Gwen and Owen. Ianto started checking for injuries giving Gwen a plaster for a cut on her leg and a bandage for the back of Jack's head where he had hit it when he fell. Tosh took blood from each of them and put it into a small alien device which after a lot of bleeping and pinging finally produced a sheet of paper covered in complicated formulas and scientific words.

"Ianto, they've got Methoxypropane; sleeping gas, in their blood" Tosh concluded, reading the results.

"But...how?" Ianto said looking puzzled.

"I don't know but I bet you anything it's something to do with those Cybermen. But that's not important right now, Ianto. We need Jack. He knows more about the Cybermen than all of us put together, he can help, but not when he's asleep. According to this," Tosh said tapping the piece of paper with her finger nail, "We need Naloxone to wake them up."

"And where exactly do you propose we are going to get that from down here?" Ianto asked cynically.

"Using this" Tosh smiled. She took a small object that looked like one of those play dough machines that you pushed the play dough in one end and it fed it back out the other contorted into weird and wonderful shapes. The object had a screen instead of a hole to put play dough into and a little glass bottle was attached to the tube where the play dough output would have been. Tosh punched in the formula displayed on the little piece of paper and pressed enter. The machine began to buzz and a clear purple-blue liquid filtered through into the little glass bottle.

"What the hell is that?" Ianto asked looking even more puzzled than before.

"That," Tosh said as she lifted the bottle from the machine and took a syringe from her bag, "is Naloxone."

"Not the liquid, the machine and how exactly is it producing that Nal-whatever you call it stuff?"

"Thank Mary. At least one good thing came of her little visit. Her race, the Arcateenians, have some very interesting technology. This device can produce any chemical you need using just the elements in the air, you put the formula for it in here and voila... We haven't quite got round to figuring out how it works yet but it's safe and it'll do the job just fine." Ianto listened in awe as Tosh explained. Then she put the syringe into the little glass bottle, sucked up some of the liquid and injected it into Jack, Gwen and Owen in turn. They both waited.

"How long is this going to take?" Ianto asked anxiously after a few minutes.

"Give them time." Tosh told him calmly. Jack was the first one to open his eyes. He sat up slowly, blinking a few times and turning his head to survey his surroundings.

"Where am I? What happened?" Jack said sounding confused.

"The sewers, remember?" Ianto said. Jack shook his head slowly.

"Do you want to tell him or shall I?" Tosh asked Ianto.

"Tell me what?" Jack said indignantly.

"You can" replied Ianto.

Tosh sighed "You don't remember anything?"

"I was at the Hub and then Janet...she disappeared. I took Owen and Gwen and we went somewhere..." Jack tailed off.

"The sewers" Ianto reminded him.

"Oh..." He said beginning to remember "But then Gwen fell, she woke the Weevils...no wait she didn't! That's what was weird, they just lay there. We went back and Owen took some blood samples and we found..."

"Methoxypropane, I know. It was in your blood too. What happened after that?" Tosh said.

"Gwen and Owen they... Tosh where are they? What happened to them?" Jack panicked.

"They're fine, they'll be awake soon. You contacted us back at the hub, you said they'd collapsed. Then your com. cut. We came back down here, but Jack we saw something..." Tosh took a deep breath and braced herself for the information she was about to give him "We found Cybermen..." Jack froze.

"Tell me you're joking..." He said, almost in a whisper.

"Sorry." Tosh replied, shaking her head.

"But you're both ok. They didn't kill you. If the Cybermen had found you they wouldn't have just left you here."

"They didn't see us."

"Then what were they doing?"

"They took some of the Weevils... Just watch this Jack." Tosh took the video camera from her bag and handed it to him. He cautiously pressed play and took in the scene before him.

Owen and Gwen groggily started to awaken, Tosh gently explained to them where they were and what had happened and they both struggled to join Jack to watch the end of the video, regaining their consciousness more and more rapidly as they realised the severity of the day's events.

"Which way did they go?" Jack asked

"That way." Tosh pointed at the tunnel that the Cybermen had disappeared back along. Jack leapt up and held out his hands to pull Gwen and Owen to their feet.

"Come on then, what are we waiting for?" Ianto snapped. The rest of the team looked at him, shocked.

"Hey," Tosh said, placing a hand on the Welshman's shoulder, "calm down. We can't just walk in there with almost no weapons, no plan and no back up. We'll get slaughtered the minute we step through the door."

"Tosh's right Ianto, for all we know there's a whole army of Cybermen at the end of that tunnel. Tosh have you got your laptop?" Jack asked. Tosh nodded and took it out of her bag. Jack opened the lid and selected the file names video archives. The words: 'Opening classified files' appeared on the screen and Jack put in the password.

"I thought we had better transfer some of the files to video format in case we needed them, though I do have to say that I make a very good voiceover man" Jack smiled coyly as he pressed the play button.

www. youtube .com/watch?v=NejmRupa54I

"Do you see what I mean now?" Jack said, "We've got to get out of here, if they come back they'll kill us. It's only ten minutes back to the Hub, I'm going to call Martha and tell her to have U.N.I.T evacuate the area above."

"But why...?" Gwen asked, then she realised "No! Jack you can't! What about the Weevils?"

"I'm sorry Gwen it's the Weevils or the World." Jack said.

The team turned their backs to the sleeping Weevils and began to make their way back along the tunnel to the manhole.

* * *

"Cyberboss, the upgrades have been successful." The Cyberman told the face on the screen.

"Good. Convert the others, take them all." The Cyberboss growled...


	8. Cursed is the Ground

_A/N: Here's chapter eight. It's a bit longer than the others and I guess I could have just skipped it really but I just thought I wanted that interaction between the team as most of the other chapters have been more action based._

_Thank you BBC for making Torchwood, it doesn't belong to me. Also, I forgot to say last chapter that the video doesn't belong to me either._

_Enjoy_

It was the Torchwood SUV that pulled up first. Jack, Gwen and Tosh got out. Jack was on the phone to Martha.

"Yes, all the area around Moorland Park in Splott. I want it totally evacuated. Tell them I don't care what time it is! No, this can't wait until the morning! It's Cybermen, Martha! Thanks. Yeah, thanks." Jack hung up "She says she can have everyone out by six am."

"But Jack, that's four hours!" Tosh sounded worried.

"Exactly, gives us time to get hold of the bombs and position them exactly where we need them." He replied.

"Jack you cannot do this! You'll kill them all!" Gwen said desperately.

"Gwen, we don't have any choice and you know that. Just come inside." Jack said as Owen and Ianto pulled up next to them. Ianto opened the car door and staggered out, his face a pasty shade of green.

"I am never ever getting in a car with him again..." Ianto moaned "He drives like a bloody maniac!"

"Oi! I wasn't that bad!" Owen yelled.

"Want to bet?" Ianto raised his eyebrows.

"You two, stop arguing. Come on." Jack ordered, walking towards the door of the tourist information office. The rest of the team followed quickly behind him. They walked in silence along the stone tunnel to the central part of the hub. Tosh went straight to her computer and started preparing a cover story to put on the BBC News site. Ianto made his way directly to his precious coffee machine and begun making coffee for the team. Owen went down to the medical bay to do an in depth analysis of the blood and DNA samples he had taken from the Weevils and Jack disappeared into his office to phone Martha to arrange for the bombs to be dropped off. Gwen, however, had nothing to do. She paced back and forwards in front of her desk. She sighed and sat down staring into the distance.

"Gwen? Gwen?" Ianto said, waving his hand in front of her vacant face.

"Sorry Ianto. What did you want?" She said apologetically, jolting back to reality.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks." Ianto looked at her, puzzled before moving on to ask Tosh.

"That's it!" Gwen stood up and stormed into Jack's office.

"What's up with her?" Owen asked rhetorically. Ianto and Tosh both shrugged.

"Jack, we can't do this!" Gwen said as she flung open the door to his office. Jack was on the phone. He raised a finger to his lips, motioning to Gwen to be quiet.

"No, I will not bloody well shut up Jack Harkness!"

"Sorry, I have to go. Thanks Martha, see you soon. Gwen what do you want?" He asked irritably.

"Jack we can't just kill them all! It's genocide! Maybe they're a pain in the arse when they go rouge but they still can think and feel and they don't deserve to die like this!" Gwen said, her voice verging on hysterical.

"Gwen there are Cybermen down there too, we can't take any chances. We're going to put the bombs underground, with any luck there shouldn't be too much damage on the surface but we're clearing the area anyway, just to be on the safe side. People might have to avoid flushing the loos for a few days but they should be fine. Gwen, I've done everything I can possibly do, what more do you want?"

"But don't you at least want to know what their up to? Come on you can't honestly tell me that Captain Jack Harkness, the man who can't die doesn't want to know what they're doing down there?" Gwen said, trying a different approach.

"It's just not worth it. If I let them finish what they're doing they could end up killing us all. We just have to do this as quickly and efficiently as possible. I am sorry Gwen, I honestly am but there's nothing we can do this time."

"Look Jack, we will have three hours once we are down there to plant the bombs but we can't activate them until all the area above is clear. Maybe we could try and get some of the Weevils out and then just put them back there when the Cybermen are gone. It's simple, can't we at least try?"

Jack sighed, feeling guilty for what he was about to do, "Fine Gwen. I'm really not too pleased about taking any of you down there but we've got to go anyway and I guess you've got a point. Martha should be dropping the bombs off in half an hour, you should try and get some sleep, it's really late."

"I'm fine honestly" She yawned, Jack smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Go on, tell the others to finish what they're doing and rest for a bit. I'll wake you up when Martha arrives" He kissed her on the forehead gently and held the door open for her to leave. He watched her from the window as she checked on the others, encouraging them to get some rest before finally collapsing onto the sofa herself, exhausted.

"Sorry." Jack whispered. He sat down at the desk and began filing a report, reflecting on what he was about to do, as he waited for Martha.

Exactly an hour later Jack's phone rang. The name Martha flashed up on the caller ID.

"Mind letting me in? It's freezing up here!"

Jack laughed, "I'll be right up." With that, he hung up the phone and quietly opened the door of his office.

The lights were dimmed in the hub and his team lay sleeping. Tosh was asleep at her desk, her body slumped over her computer. She had clearly ignored Gwen's encouragement to rest and then had fallen asleep working anyway Jack thought to himself. That was so like Tosh; devoted to her job. Jack lent over her and pressed the submit button to put the fake news report Tosh had prepared onto the site. Owen had taken the first opportunity he was given to sleep on the job, he had found the fold out bed and constructed it in the medical bay, he snored softly as he slept. Ianto was asleep in the arm chair, an empty coffee cup resting on his lap. Gwen lay on the sofa, her phone vibrated next to her to indicate and incoming call. A picture of Rhys' smiling face flashed up on the screen. Jack hesitantly answered the phone.

Rhys' angry voice came down the phone, "Where the hell are you? I've been waiting hours for you! I had dinner ready and everything! You could've at least called! I was worried about you Gwen!"

"She's asleep, she's fine don't worry. She had to work late, we had a bit of a...situation," Jack explained "She can have the day off tomorrow I promise." Jack listened to Rhys rant for a bit and told him he would have Gwen call as soon as she woke up. Finally, Jack managed to get rid of Rhys and put the phone down next to Gwen. He stepped onto the invisible lift to find Martha.

"There you are! I was starting to think you'd been eaten by some alien down there!" Martha laughed as she hugged Jack.

He smiled, "Sorry Martha. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. I'm still with U.N.I.T but I'm considering quitting." Jack gave her a questioning look "I've had a proposition from a friend of a friend. All top secret at the moment though so you won't get a word out of me. How about you?"

"Oh you know. A sewer full of Cybermen trying to upgrade the world or whatever they're doing down there, the usual." Jack smiled "Have you got the bombs?"

"Here. Five of U.N.I.T's most advanced bomb for you. They're half the size and weight of the original ones but still have the same power. They can tunnel through walls using a radio control to place them exactly where you need them. Once activated you have twenty minutes to get out. They work reasonably well at only destroying the area you want destroying and have a cloaking device attached which should stop them being picked up by most scanners." Martha finished, handing Jack a brown package.

"Thank you so much Martha. I could really use your help positioning them though, if you're not busy. It's just that you're probably better at working the controls and..."

"It's ok, you don't have to try and convince me. I'd be happy to help you out Jack." Martha reassured him.

"Great, we just have to go and wake up Owen and Tosh, I'll let Ianto sleep." He told her as he walked over to the invisible lift, followed by Martha.

"What about Gwen?" Martha asked.

Jack looked awkward, "She's not coming"

"Why not?" Martha asked as Jack pressed a few buttons on his watch and the lift began to descend.

"Martha, you know what the Cybermen can do. You know how dangerous they are and it's not worth it. We do what we have to and get out. Gwen wouldn't let me though. She said we had to save them." He told her, his voice dropping to a whisper as they entered the Hub.

"Save who?" Martha was looking more confused than before.

"The Weevils. Gwen said we can't just blow them up. We have to try save them... she doesn't get it though. She doesn't get that the more time we are down there the more danger we put every single person on this planet it. If we let even one escape then they could kill everyone. She was getting upset. I couldn't just sit there and watch her like that. I told her we could try and get some of the Weevils out. Then I told her it was late and she should get some sleep. We'll back by the time she's awake."

"She is going to kill you when she wakes up" Martha warned him.

"I know." Jack replied gravely "Owen's coming with us. Tosh can stay and keep an eye on the hub." The lift reached the bottom and both Jack and Martha climbed off.

Jack woke Tosh and explained quickly to her that she just needed to keep an eye on the monitors and keep the comms. open. Owen, Jack decided, would be more of a challenge to wake. Jack prodded him gently at first. This appeared to make no difference what so ever.

"Owen!" Jack whispered loudly in his ear. Owen moaned slightly before turning over and going back to sleep. Jack decided there was no other option. In one swift movement Jack pushed Owen off the bed and on to the cold, hard floor of the autopsy room.

"Ow!" Owen yelled angrily as he hit the floor "What the f-" Owen was cut off as Jack clamped his hand firmly over Owen's mouth.

"Shhh!" Jack hissed, glancing nervously over at Gwen "Don't wake her!"

"And why not?" Owen said irritably.

"Never mind, come on. Martha's here, we're going." Jack ordered.

"Where?" Owen asked, still half asleep.

"Sewers, we're pest control" Jack said, laughing at his own joke.

Owen, however, didn't find it funny. "You dragged me out of bed for some rats!"

"Owen, wake up for god sake! Cybermen! We're going back down the sewers to blow them up. We have to finish this now." Jack hissed. Finally, Owen snapped back to reality. He stood up and followed Jack over to Martha. Jack handed Martha and Owen their guns and all three of them made their way to the SUV.

_A/N: Right you lot, can you all see that lovely little button just below this can't you?_

_Now, if you were to press that button down there and write me a review then I would be eternally grateful.  
_

_Come on, you know you want to..._


	9. For Dust You Are

_A/N: Sorry for the gap between this chapter and the last but here's chapter nine._

_Thank you BBC for making Torchwood, it doesn't belong to me._

_Well I think we are coming to the end of this story, chapter ten will probably be the last though I may have an eleven if I need it._

_Enjoy_

The area around Moorland Park was in complete chaos. People were being told to get dressed and leave their houses due to a potential terrorist threat, clearly the cover story Tosh had prepared was working. There were U.N.I.T. officers everywhere and the area was marked off with security tape. Martha had to show her U.N.I.T. badge to at least five different people to get through the pandemonium. Finally, they pulled up at Moorland Park and made their way down to the bottom of the sewers, a route that was beginning to become quite familiar to them. The Weevils were pretty much as they had left them though there definitely seemed to be less of them than before, Jack thought to himself. Maybe he was just imagining it, could be the way the light was that had made him think that. He shook it off and pressed his hand to the comm.

"Tosh, can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yep, loud and clear"

"Good. Um...Tosh...has Gwen...she hasn't..."

"No she hasn't woken up but she's going to eventually Jack and you are going to have to face her." Tosh told him.

"Not now Tosh. Your cover story worked perfectly. You wouldn't be able to tell me how long approximately we've got until everyone will be out would you?"

"U.N.I.T. reports show they are running ahead of schedule and estimate that they should be able to have everyone out in two hours. That gives you an hour and forty minutes to plant the bombs before setting them off and with any luck we should have a Cyberman free Cardiff by five am." Tosh finished smiling.

"You are brilliant Tosh. Prepare to be on standby if we need you." Jack said.

"Just doing my job." she blushed.

Jack put the comm. on standby and turned back to Martha and Owen. He unwrapped the brown packaging to reveal five bombs the size of two tennis balls with a point at one end and handed them to Martha and Owen. He then took out the radio control for the bomb and switched it on.

"Um...Martha...?" Jack said looking down awkwardly.

"Yes Jack?"

"How do you um...work this thing?" He said going bright red.

"Ha!" Owen said "Finally something that Captain Jack Harkness can't do!"

Martha laughed "Look, it's easy. Put the pointed end of the bomb against the wall," she said as Owen and Jack followed the instructions. "Then switch on the controls. A diagram of the wall should come up to navigate through it. Have you got it?"

Jack nodded. The engine in the bomb began to whirr softly and the front burrowed into the wall. Owen let it go and joined Martha and Jack who were peering at the screen. A map was beginning to form on the display. Martha took the controller from Jack and manoeuvred the little device through the wall.

"According to this map, the tunnel the Cybermen left down stops about three hundred yards away and then there's a wall. Behind the wall there's a large open space and three other slightly smaller spaces coming off it. If we plant the five bombs around that area we should be able to cover it all." Martha explained. They positioned the first bomb at the furthest point from them, before repeating the process for the others so the bombs surrounded the area.

When they were finally finished Jack put his hand to his comm. "Tosh, U.N.I.T. status report?"

"You've got an hour until the area above is totally clear." She told him.

"What!" Owen yelled, "You mean we've got forty minutes to sit around in this disgusting sewer!"

"'fraid so Owen" Martha laughed.

"You could always play chess on your phone." Tosh suggested helpfully.

"Yeah right Tosh, in your dreams." He replied. Tosh sighed sadly and put the comm. back on standby.

"So Martha," Jack said, "how have you been? Do you still see The Doctor?" Soon the three of them were deep in conversation. The time passed quickly and after forty minutes they activated the bomb.

* * *

A small army of about thirty Cybermen marched down the corridor towards the Weevils, each carried a net.

* * *

"Finally! Time to go you lot." Owen said as they turned to leave.

Suddenly the Cybermen stormed into the chamber.

"RUN!" Jack yelled. But it was too late. The Cybermen stepped in front of the exit and cut off their only escape route.

"Jack we're trapped!" Martha screamed.

"Ok, ok calm down both of you. Come over here." Jack beckoned them over and they stood together in the middle, surrounded by Cybermen.

"You will be taken to the Cyberboss. Hand over you equipment." One of the Cybermen said.

"Jack we've gotta get out. That bomb is on a timer, if we're still down here in twenty minutes we're gonna die." Owen whispered.

"Just do what they say." Jack ordered.

"But-" Martha began but Jack put his finger to his lips. They gave their guns, comms. and the controller to the Cybermen. It put them down on the floor and fired at it from a laser from its forearm. A Cyberman took each of their arms in a vice like grip and frogmarched them along the corridor. The other Cybermen each captured three of the sleeping Weevils in their nets and dragged them behind Jack, Martha and Owen. They were led through the main room. Jack glanced behind him to watch the Weevils being taken into the room labelled Upgrades. He grimaced as he heard the sound of a Cyber Conversion Unit being switched on. They were dragged into the room labelled Cyberboss, leaving the Weevils behind.

"Cyberboss, we found them in the sewers by the Weevils." The Cyberman on Jack's left said. Instantly, the screen flickered on and a Cyberman's face appeared.

"Who are you?" It snarled, its voice booming through the speaker.

"We're Torchwood." Jack said, trying to stay calm. Martha glanced up at him. She looked terrified.

"What were you doing down here?" The Cyberboss asked.

"We found some bodies, Weevil bodies. Then they vanished and so did another Weevil. You hurt some of my friends with your radiation. I take it that was you?" Jack asked his voice deadly serious.

"The Weevils you found in the alleyway were transmitting. We killed them and hung them there. We needed a way to bring the others to us. The Weevils are slightly telepathic, we amplified that and used them to teleport the others. The radiation was a side effect, you got in the way. We needed all the Weevils here so we could convert them all." Cyberboss told them in a growl. Jack, Martha and Owen looked shocked.

"So who are you then? That voice, you're not like the others. Your face looks like them but not your voice is lower. That's not really you is it... You're hiding behind a screen! Come out, Cyberboss. Who are you really?" Jack said boldly. The Cyberboss was silent. Then the screen went blank for a second before another face appeared. It was a Cyberman helmet, just like the others but it was different. Deformed. The face didn't seem to fit into the Cyberman Mask.

Then Jack realised, "Oh... What happened to you?"

"They made me better. The Cyberman body fell through the rift but it needed a brain, it chose me. I can see so much more, the world makes sense. I can talk and think. But the others must join me, we will form a new army and rise up. This Cyber body has given me so much power. We will create a new type of Weevil, Weevil point two."

"Jack...is that a Weevil?" Owen said slowly. Jack nodded. The face was almost bursting out of the helmet and its teeth bulged out of the slit on the Cyber Helmet which vaguely resembled a mouth.

"But why use Weevils? Why not humans like last time?" Jack asked.

"Weevils are stronger than humans. The Cyber Upgrades combined with the strength and animal instincts of a Weevil would give us power and strength beyond that of you. We wouldn't have to from you run anymore and hide down here in these sewers!"

"Who are these though?" Owen asked "These other Cybermen?"

"They are shells, waiting for a brain. I control them from here. We have hundreds more in The Chambers."

"Um...Jack? I don't want to worry you but we have five minutes until those bombs go off..." Martha said.

"What bombs?" The Cyberboss snapped.

"The U.N.I.T. five bombs placed around these rooms..." Jack said slowly.

"NO!" The Cyberboss roared, "Kill them! Kill them now"

"Delete! Delete!" Squealed the Cyberman who had hold of Jack's left arm. Electricity shot through Jack's body and he sunk to the floor, dead.

_A/N: Ok, I have had the best idea! I'm going to use reverse psychology! I can't remember who it was who told me about it but the idea is that you tell someone something like don't review and they should do the opposite and review it, well at least that's the theory... _

_So here goes: You hate this story! You don't want to read it! Don't add to your favourites or alerts list! And the one think you must never ever do is review! _

_*Crosses fingers*_


	10. And to Dust You Will Return

_A/N: Okay so the bit with Martha and Owen was never in the original plan but as I was writing it just seemed to appear there somehow so the next chapter is the last. _

_Sorry for the long gap but I wanted to get Shattered Dreams up and then I sort of got addicted to reading Eastenders fan fiction but here is chapter ten, finally._

_Enjoy._

"Evacuate the base! Evacuate the base!" The Cyberboss ordered. Instantly the Cybermen holding Owen and Martha released them and started marching towards The Chambers and Upgrades. Martha ran to Jack's side.

"Owen, help me with him, quickly!" Martha said trying to drag Jack who was slowly regaining consciousness. Owen flung one of Jack's arms over his shoulder and the other over Martha's.

"We need to get out of here!" Owen yelled as they begun dragging Jack towards the door. The Cybermen scurried about like ants in a destroyed ant hill trying to rescue their eggs. The convertor tables were being detached and dragged out of the base. None of them were paying any attention to a few humans trying desperately to escape the pandemonium.

"We've got about four minutes!" Martha told the others as they hurried towards the door.

"But Martha...the Cybermen are going to escape..." Jack said weakly.

"The time can be overridden but it has to be done from a U.N.I.T. account. If we could just get in contact with Tosh back at the Hub she could activate it from my account but the Cybermen took the Comms." Martha said, sounding panicked.

"There's a spare Comm. Get it out for me" Jack said.

"Where? Wouldn't the Cybermen have found it?" Martha asked. Jack pointed and grinned.

"Oh no! I am not putting my hand down there Harkness!" Owen yelled in disgust.

"Not there," Jack managed to laugh "a pocket just inside my trousers, for emergencies." Owen grimaced and in one swift movement he took the comm. out and gave it to Martha who wiped it on her top before turning it on.

"Tosh?" asked Martha down the comm.

"Martha is that you? Are you all ok? We lost your comm. signals."

"Tosh we've got a problem. I need you to activate the bombs now!"

"But your heat signals say you're still down there, you're going to get killed!"

"We're almost out but if the Cybermen escape the whole world is in danger, we have to activate the bombs. Tosh I need you to log into U.N.I.T. The username is Mike, Alpha, Romeo, Tango, Hotel, Alpha, five, six, six, seven, one and the password is Delta, zero, Charlie, Tango, zero, Romeo." Martha paused, listening to Tosh typing frantically.

"Okay I'm in. What now?" Tosh asked.

"Click on tracking, under satellites. Go to activated bombs and click on the ones in this location, a timer should appear. Press override."

"I need the access code. I could use the password program I wrote but it'll take too long" Tosh worriedly

"It's four, four, four, seven, five, then confirm." Martha told her as they ran down the tunnel. Jack had fully regained consciousness by this point and was listening intently to the conversation.

"But-" Tosh protested.

"Just do it! That's an order" Jack said. taking the comm. from Martha.

"It's done" said Tosh.

Jack, Owen and Martha heard the automated voice of the computer down the comm. begin to count down, "Detonation in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." There was the sound of an explosion then the comm. went dead.

"Jack? Owen? Martha? Can you hear me?" Tosh asked frantically "Jack?"

"Tosh what's wrong?" asked a sleepy Gwen from the sofa.

Tosh didn't reply.

"What is it? Where are Jack, Owen and Martha? Hang on...what time is it?"

"They left... It's five am." Tosh looked down awkwardly.

"What?" Gwen said angrily as she realised what Jack had done "How could he, he said that-"

"Gwen that's not important right now! The bombs went off and Jack, Owen and Martha were still down there. Never mind the Weevils, they might be dead!" Tosh burst out uncharacteristically, waking Ianto who was, until then, asleep in the chair. Tosh explained to a dazed Ianto and an irritated Gwen what exactly had happened.

"But they're ok aren't they?" Gwen said sounding concerned, her initial anger forgotten for now.

"They were caught in the blast, the comms. cut, I haven't heard from them since and the SUV is still in its original place." Tosh told them.

"What about their heat signals?" Ianto asked helpfully.

"The explosion took down all the monitors and CCTV in that area."

"Looks like we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way then, you know, with our eyes." Ianto laughed, trying to make light of the situation. No one else seemed to find it funny.

Ianto drove them down to Moorland Park in silence. Police and U.N.I.T. officers were already swarming the area trying to clear up the rubble. Gwen immediately took charge of the search, informing the officers there were three missing people. Tosh began scanning area, looking for signs of life under the rubble.

"I've found something!" One of the U.N.I.T officers called as he dragged a body barely recognisable as a Cyberman from the wreckage.

"If that's what it did to the Cyberman then think what happened to-" Ianto began.

"You can't think like that Ianto. They'll be okay..." Gwen said trying to reassure them all.

"Over here! We're going to need a medical team over here, this one's not breathing!" A Policeman yelled. Gwen, Tosh and Ianto froze.

"Male, Caucasian" the officer yelled.

"Owen" Gwen said.

"He's in some kind of army coat" he called again.

"Jack" Tosh breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Jack take a huge breath of air and come back to life. Gwen, Tosh and Ianto ran to his side.

"We'll handle this, please just find the other two" Gwen said authoritatively. They sat by a dazed Jack and explained to him what had happened as they waited for news on Martha and Owen.

An hour later and there was still no sign of them. A whole load of dismembered Cybermen bodies had been pulled from the ruins and disposed of quickly by U.N.I.T. But Owen and Martha were still missing.

* * *

Owen woke up, his head pounding like he had a particularly bad hangover. He could feel his whole body bruising and there were scratches on his arms. His jeans were ripped and he was covered in earth. The air around him was musty and made it hard to breathe. The ground was dusty and it was very dark around him.

"Where am I? What happened?" He asked himself out loud. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he managed to make out a woman lying next to him. Instinctively he reached out to check her pulse. Weak, but definitely there, Owen thought to himself. Her arm was bent at a funny angle and she was bleeding heavily from a gash in her head. Taking off his top, Owen bandaged up her head as well as he could and straightened out her arm before finally stopping to address the next issue. Where was he and what the hell had happened? Owen thought hard. He remembered being woken by Jack and the three of them had gone to plant bombs. The three of them: Jack, him and Martha ... Martha! That's who the woman next to him was! But something had stopped them and they had been caught in the blast. He stood up slowly and began to feel his way around in the dark. He was in some kind of chamber of rubble. Knocking gently on the ceiling he realised he was underground. He and Martha must be trapped in some kind of tunnel underground, the area around them had caved in and they had been knocked out when the bomb exploded. He heard a groan as Martha began to wake up.

"Ugh... What happened? Where am I? Jack? Owen?" Martha yelled, the volume of her voice rising slowly.

In an instant, Owen was at her side, "You're fine, I'm here. It's Owen Martha. We were caught in an explosion and we're trapped but it's going to be just fine. Jack will find us and get us out." Owen reassured her.

"Everywhere hurts..." Martha said softly.

"Just stay still, you're going to be fine Martha darling," Out of the corner of his eye Owen saw movement in the darkness "Hello? Who's over there? Are you ok?"

There was no reply.

"Owen, what is it?" Martha asked her voice shaky.

"I thought I saw something move." He crept closer to the place he had seen the movement "I'm a doctor, if your hurt I can help you."

Owen took another step into the darkness towards who or whatever was there.

"I've got a torch in my back pocket if you want it" Martha offered.

"Thanks" Owen said as he gently took the torch out. He switched it on and shone it towards the corner of the tunnel. Owen froze as the light glinted of a metal shell. A metal shell that was beginning to get up. The same Cyberman's face he had seen on the screen. Owen backed away quickly. The mutated Cyberboss now stood at full height a few feet from Owen and Martha.

"You destroyed everything," the Cyberboss growled "for that you deserve to die."

"Owen, help!" Martha whimpered.

"Stay still for me." Owen pulled her injured body from the floor into his arms. She clung off him as he backed into the corner.

"Delete! Delete!" The Cyberboss roared as he marched towards them.

"Help!" Owen yelled, desperately using his free hand to hammer against the ceiling and walls; "Help us, Jack! Jack!"

_A/N: I just wanted to show you the logic behind Martha's log in and the override code. Basically her username was her first name with her U.N.I.T. number after and her password was Doctor but the O's were zeros and I did the letters phonetically. The override code was the number of letters in the names of each member in the order they appear in the opening credits. See? I do occasionally make sense. _


	11. And God Thought it Good

_A/N: Just a really short last chapter.  
__Not sure I'm exactly happy with it but it'll have to do because I can't think of anything else.  
__Huge thank you to tardistwo because I wrote this ages ago and I had kinda given up on this story so never got round to putting up this final chapter but tardistwo reminded me and here it is at last.  
__Thank you BBC for making Torchwood, it doesn't belong to me.  
__Enjoy._

Jack called Gwen, Tosh and Ianto over.

"Have you found them?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"No, not yet. Look Gwen, I think you should go home."

"No! We aren't giving up! I'm not leaving them down there!" Gwen yelled adamantly.

"I'm not suggesting we leave them... Gwen, I want you to go home. Rhys called earlier, I promised I'd send you home, wouldn't want him angry at me now would we?" Jack tried to lighten the mood but no one laughed, "Gwen, when they find Owen and Martha I think it would be best for you not to be here..." Jack sighed. He felt guilty trying to make Gwen leave but he couldn't bear to see her face if she had to watch her friend's dead bodies pulled out from under the rubble.

"I want to stay." She insisted.

"But Gwen-" Jack began, before being cut off.

"I want to stay." Finally, Jack nodded and turned his back to her. They stood in silence.

"Jack!" Gwen shouted. Jack jumped at the sudden noise.

"What?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"Can you hear that?"

"Tosh, take her home, she's started hearing things now." Jack said.

"No, I can hear it too. Help, some ones shouting help," Tosh felt the banging below her feet "down here!"

"Owen and Martha!" Gwen said excitedly as she ran over to the nearest members of U.N.I.T. and yelled "Dig, here, now!

* * *

The Cyberboss approached Owen and Martha who were backed against the wall. Owen banged harder on the wall in desperation. Suddenly a chink of light shone through the roof, someone was digging above, they'd heard him! With his spare hand Owen began to scrabble at it. Soon the hole was big enough to fit through but the Cyberboss was only a few feet away.

"Take her!" He yelled, forcing Martha's weak body through the gap.

"Delete!" The Cyberboss growled reaching out for Owen. He struggled up through the gap narrowly avoiding it. The U.N.I.T. officers hurried to fill the hole, trapping the Cyberboss down there.

Owen lay on the ground breathing heavily, heart pounding as the sun rose behind him. U.N.I.T.'s medical team were talking to Martha next to him, wrapping her injuries in proper bandages. Jack crouched down next to Owen.

"You okay?" He asked gently.

Owen nodded.

"Come on, let's go" Jack pulled Owen to his feet as the team walked over to the SUV, Gwen and Martha following behind.

"There is no way Owen's driving." Ianto said dryly.

_A/N: Wow, finally the end. This was my first fanfiction and I'm really not sure how good this at all but finally here it is, all finished. Huge thank you to Gwakers, CantThinkaNuffin, Ali, Numberonefan, stargold1, bbmcowgirl, jessie453, TheNaggingCube, TrueRed61, spencer, Georgiexx, gwencooperandtorchwood4eva, tardistwo and TorchwoodLostFan for your reviews, I love all you guys so so much, if it wasn't for you I probably would have never finish this story so thank you._


End file.
